A media service such as a subscriber television service provides end users of the service with access to media content through one or more features of the media service. An end user typically interacts with the service by way of a media service user interface that allows the end user to access features of the media service and media content that is accessible through the features. For example, a media service may provide a user interface through which an end user is able to access a video-on-demand feature of the media service and video-on-demand content that is accessible through the video-on-demand feature.
A common challenge for a provider of a media service has been to design and implement a user interface that provides an appropriate balance of information, usability, intuitiveness, control, and functionality that promotes a quality user experience with the media service. The challenge is exacerbated for a provider of a media service that has a robust set of features. While media service user interface technologies have made significant advances, there remains room for improvement.